The present invention relates to a laundry washing machine capable of efficiently laundering laundry of different types with varying charges of laundry in the washing drum and varying levels of the laundering fluid in the washing tub.
At present, conventional laundry washing machines offer the possibility of carrying out "intense" and "gentle" laundry washing programs suitable respectively for laundering cotton fabrics and/or synthetic fabrics which are resistant to elevated temperatures of the laundering liquid, and for laundering delicate fabrics and/or woolens. In particular, the "intense" laundering programs comprise a series of pre-laundering, main laundering, rinsing and centrifuging or spinning operations of conventional type which may be carried out with different levels of laundering liquid in the washing tub and by heating this laundering liquid to varying temperatures depending on the degree to which the laundry is solied. While on the one hand such "intense" laundering programs permit laundry of different types to be efficiently laundered, their use on the other hand involves a relatively high consumption of electric energy, water and detergents, so that they are economically disadvantageous.
Certain known types of laundry washing machines are designed for carrying out particular types of "intense" laundering programs so as to limit the consumption of the above enumerated resources. By contrast to the above described programs, these additional "intense" laundering programs can be carried out at lower temperatures of the laundering bath (usually limited to a maximum of about 60.degree. C.) while allowing the washing drum of the machine to be loaded with the maximum charge of laundry, or selectively with a reduced level of washing liquid in the washing tub of the machine, in which case the drum must be loaded with a reduced charge of laundry, usually up to about half of the possible maximum charge.
In both of the described alternatives, these additional "intense" laundering programs are carried out by increasing the overall duration of the alternating rotation of the drum, so as to subject the laundry to a mechanical laundering action over an extended period of time. As a result, these particular "intense" laundering programs make it possible to reduce the consumption of electric energy and water as compared to conventional programs. On the other hand, however, the employment of these programs results in a somewhat less efficient washing of the laundry and does not permit the laundry to be sterilized.
The "gentle" laundering programs provided for in known washing machines likewise involve a succession of pre-laundering, laundering, rinsing and centrifuging or spinning operations to be carried out in the known manner with different levels of washing liquid in the tub, such liquid being heated to lower temperatures that in the case of the above discussed "intense" laundering programs, so as to ensure efficient laundering of the laundry without the danger of damage thereto. In this case, however, there are no provisions for any special "gentle" laundering programs which would permit the consumption of energy and other resources to be reduced as in the above discussed situation, since the washing of the laundry is already carried out at relatively low temperatures of the washing liquid, such that the consumption of electric energy is substantially limited in any case.